


Of heroes and birches

by raptorez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptorez/pseuds/raptorez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya has a less then perfect day. Asahi helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of heroes and birches

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my... 
> 
> This is my first time writing asanoya smut. 
> 
> I kinda lost control of the whole thing. It was supposed to be around 2000 words but I doubled it. Well, that's what happens when gay volleyball dorks take over your brain.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Nishinoya Yuu was a hero.

Not a regular fairy tale one whose brave deeds saved the world over and over. Not an action hero, who rode cool cars and gunned down villains. Nor was he a war hero, fighting for his country and saving lives.

No, Nishinoya was another kind of hero. The kind that it was possible for an ordinary teenager living an ordinary life, to be.

He was an everyday life hero. Helping old ladies over the street even though they eyed him suspiciously, figuring him for some kind of delinquent. When seeing a girl being harassed on the train, he stood up for her, often facing men twice his size. 

He was the volleyball team’s hero. Well, guardian deity to be exact, but what was the difference? He supported the rest of the team, cheering them on and making them feel safe in their plays and in themselves. He looked after the first years; boosting Hinata’s confidence when he felt low, teasing Kageyama to make him feel more like one of the group, nagging at Yamaguchi about eating and sleeping well to show him that somebody cared. Tsukishima… Well unfortunately no one really knew how to handle that boy. 

He kept Daichi on his toes, made Suga laugh and was Tanaka’s best friend. He was a pillar to all of them.

But, first and foremost, Nishinoya was Asahi’s hero. 

The ace of Karasuno had always been one big ball of insecurities and nervousness. He had never felt happy about his large body, had always been taller and broader than the other guys his age and had looked much older. 

Noya had called him beautiful and strong. The younger boy had spent countless hours kissing, stroking and praising every part of Asahi’s body, until the ace had forgotten why he was supposed to feel ashamed of himself. Now the spiker could look in the mirror and almost feel satisfied. Sure he was large, but that was what made him a good player, what gave him his forceful spike. 

When he was with Noya, he liked that he was large. The libero was so much greater and bigger than him in every other way. It felt good to have some kind of advantage. Besides, he liked to clasp the other’s much smaller hand in his, he liked that he could lift Nishinoya without breaking a sweat and he liked that he could cover the other’s body entirely with his own.

Unfortunately, Asahi’s problems with himself did not stop at his body. His self-confidence was very fragile and weak. He did not find himself particularly intelligent. He was not skilled at anything really, except being okay at volleyball. He worried constantly about how others saw him and what they thought about him. He hated that people got intimidated by him.

A shitty self-confidence was not something that was easy to change, but he was working on it. Noya always had his back. He inspired Asahi to be stronger, to dare, to try. He kept telling Asahi that it didn’t matter what others thought about him as long as he was happy with himself. 

Nishinoya was good for Asahi in so many ways. He was good for a lot of people. He loved and cared generously. He gave and gave and gave.

But, even a hero needed a break sometimes.

Sometimes, just once in a while, even Noya had a bad day. A day when he did not have much energy over for other people, but just needed to take care of himself. A day when he was the one who needed to be supported.

Like today. It had not been a very special day. Nothing truly bad had happened. Nishinoya had probably flunked his test, one that he had actually studied for. The volleyball practice had been rough. They had been practicing serves, Nishinoya on the other side of the net, receiving. He was tired and sore. Of course, the libero would never admit to that but Asahi could see him wincing as he moved. He could also see half a dozen of fresh bruises decorating his body. As icing on the cake, he had been bothered by a slight headache all day. 

Nishinoya had had a tough day. He was not sad, not angry. Just tired and a little bit down. And unusually quiet.

When these days came, Asahi tried his best to be Noya’s pillar. Maybe he was too unsure in himself to be a pillar, maybe he was more of a delicate birch, shaken by the slightest whiff of wind, but at least he was something to lean on.

His parents were away for some days, celebrating their wedding day up in the mountains. So he had asked his grumpy boyfriend to come home with him and maybe even spend the night. Nishinoya had brightened up immediately, giving him one of his signature grins before calling his parents to let them know he was staying at Asahi’s.

They had bought meat buns on the way home, both hungry after the practice. When finally arriving at the house after the long walk, they immediately had stumbled into the bathroom for a hot bath.

Now they were sitting in the sofa in front of the television, warm, clean and full. Asahi had on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. His hair hang in damp ringlets around his face. Noya had his own boxers but had insisted on stealing one of the ace’s hoodies, which naturally looked like a tent on him.

A movie was on. Something american. Something romantic. Nishinoya yawned widely and snuggled into Asahi’s side, resting his head against the older boy’s shoulder. Asahi hummed absentmindedly, quite into the movie, but wrapped an arm around the libero’s shoulder. 

They sat like that for awhile, until Noya gave a long suffering sigh and poked Asahi in the stomach. ”This movie is boooring…”

The ace wrinkled his nose and removed the pointy, annoying finger. ”You think every movie which isn’t action is boring.”

”No I don’t!” The libero grinned, angling his head to place a small kiss on Asahi’s collar bone. ”I like thrillers as well.” He continued placing small kisses up Asahi’s neck.

”Mm really?” The older boy raised one eyebrow, not looking away from the movie.

”Yup,” Noya insisted, breath hot over Asahi’s skin. ”And fantasy too.” He closed his teeth over the long-haired boy’s pulse point and sucked gently.

Asahi grunted, reaching down to Noya’s thigh to poke at one of his new bruises. The shorter boy yelped and swatted at his hand. ”That’s not nice Asahi-san!”

The ace couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriend’s pout and took hold of his hips, pulling him into his lap, facing him. ”How about this? Better?” He smiled, wrapping his arms around Nishinoya’s slender waist. 

Noya smirked, cocking his head. ”Hmm maybe… You’ll have to work a bit more for me to forgive you.” 

Asahi sighed in mock exasperation, before murmuring a ”fine”, leaning in to place a light kiss on Noya’s lips. 

The shorter boy immediately pressed eagerly against him, pressing their mouth together tightly and reaching up to tangle his hands in Asahi’s hair, pulling lightly on it.

The ace hummed again, hands slipping beneath the hoodie to place one large palm on each of Nishinoya’s sharp hipbones.

Smug that he’d managed to turn his boyfriend’s attention away from the movie, Noya enthusiastically worked Asahi’s lips open to slip his tongue inside. He put one hand on the other’s shoulder for leverage and rubbed his tongue over Asahi’s, swirling them together.

”Mmhn…” Asahi mumbled, using his grip on Noya’s hips to pull him even closer, crotch to crotch. He slipped his hands out of the hoodie and ran them up the libero’s thighs, dragging the hoodie upwards when it got in the way.

Nishinoya groaned at the close contact, rolling his hips into Asahi’s, feeling himself getting hard. He lewdly thrust his tongue into his lover’s mouth, clutching onto Asahi’s bicep.

Asahi moaned into the kiss, arching his own hips up to meet Noya’s. He deftly pushed at the tongue in his mouth, forcing it back before sliding his tongue into the libero’s mouth. Exploring languidly he pulled the zipper of the hoodie down halfway, slipping his hand inside to thumb one of the younger boy’s nipples.

The libero shivered and Asahi could feel the tiny bud hardening under his touch. Noya sucked heatedly on Asahi’s tongue and impatiently reached down to tug at the hem of his boyfriend’s t-shirt. ”Take it off,” he demanded, leaving the ace’s mouth to nibble on his stubbly jaw.

”As you wish,” Asahi smiled, unzipping the oversized hoodie completely and sliding it off of the short youth’s shoulders.

”Not mine, yours!” Noya complained, growling and biting at Asahi’s bottom lip when the other just laughed at him. He tugged harshly at the ace’s t-shirt, succeeding in rucking it up to Asahi’s armpits before he was distracted by Asahi’s fingers returning to his nipples.

Asahi leaned down to kiss Nishinoya beneath the ear, thumbs rubbing gently over his nipples. Listening to the other’s shuddering breaths he played with the buds, tugging and pinching at the flesh until the libero moaned, tugging Asahi’s head back up to capture his lips in a fiery kiss.

The ace kissed back eagerly, letting his large hands slide down Noya’s chest and over his stomach, palming over his abdominal muscles. He had completely forgotten about the movie playing in the background, only focusing on the writhing form in his lap and the pressure in his sweatpants. Groaning against the other’s lips, he hooked his thumbs inside Noya’s boxers, starting to pull them down. 

Pulling back from the kiss at once, Noya glared at Asahi. ”Asahi-san. Your shirt.”

Asahi, hearing the warning tone in his boyfriends voice held his hands up in surrender. ”Yeah yeah,” he chuckled warmly, grabbing his t-shirt and ungraciously tugging it over his head.

Nishinoya scooted back slightly to give Asahi room to move. He stared intently as his gorgeous lover stripped, light brown eyes shimmering hungrily. As soon as Asahi dropped the shirt, Noya plastered himself to his front again, running his hands over the ace’s broad shoulders and down his muscular arms. He felt a tell-tale bulge beneath him and thrust his hips down hard making Asahi gasp.

”N..Noya.” Asahi whispered, stroking over the libero’s narrow back as the other boy bent to place kisses and small bites over his chest.

”Mm,” Noya grunted, continuing to roll his hips. He found Asahi’s nipple and latched onto it with his mouth, hands moving from the ace’s waist to his hips to his stomach, wanting to touch everything at once.

The older boy stroked his boyfriend’s hair fondly, tugging slightly at the bleached strands as Noya sucked at his chest. ”I want you.” He murmured, grabbing the libero’s ass and helping his movements, pushing their lower bodies together roughly.

Noya purred low in his throat, nipping at Asahi’s sensitive bud teasingly. He pushed his backside against the other’s hands, loving the warm palms on him.

Asahi let his head fall back against the backrest of the sofa, panting slightly. He gripped hard at the other’s buttocks, moulding them together before spreading them apart, pressing his fingertips into the flesh.

Nishinoya let out a low moan, releasing Asahi’s nipple and resting his forehead against his boyfriend’s broad chest. 

The ace lifted his hips and bucked his clothed erection against the libero’s. He slipped his fingertips between Noya’s cheeks, running them lightly over his crack through the fabric.

”Uaah Asahi-san,” Noya whined, shuffling away from the other’s lap. ”Wait, just let me get the stuff.” He reached for his backpack on the floor and started rummaging through it. ”Then you can fuck me!”

Asahi frowned, sitting up straighter to look at Nishinoya. ”Are you sure? Aren’t you tired from the practice? And sore?” He reached over to stroke the skin of the libero’s underarm, where a pair of proud bruises bloomed against the pale skin. ”I don’t have to do the um… you know. You can do me… if you want?” He continued awkwardly, cheeks flushing.

Noya pulled out lube and a condom with a triumphant yell before turning to his lover and patting his cheek. ”How lovely as that sounds, I want you in me tonight.” He smiled brightly, making Asahi’s blush darken. ”Don’t worry about me, I’m fine. It was a rough day, but you’ve made it all better already.” He leaned in to press a soft kiss on Asahi’s mouth. ”And now it’s going to get even better!” The libero winked, putting his hand on top of Asahi’s erection and pressing lightly.

”If you’re sure…” Asahi still looked a bit hesitant.

”Yup.” Noya said eagerly, squeezing the ace through his pants, making him groan. ”Now get naked and get on me.” He quickly squirmed out of his own underwear and laid down on the couch. Head resting against the arm rest, he wrapped a hand around himself, stroking lazily as he watched Asahi with dark eyes.

Asahi would never ever understand how Nishinoya could be so unafraid, so unashamed, so free. Not able to take his eyes off the libero, he pulled down his sweats and boxers. Ignoring his boyfriend’s teasing cheer, he scooted forward to sit in between Noya’s spread thighs and picked up the bottle of lube.

The younger boy looked up at him, eyes glinting eagerly. Asahi chuckled and took hold of Noya’s strong legs, coaxing them up and back. Nishinoya was nothing if not limber, he easily pulled his thighs up against his stomach and then spread them to make things easier for Asahi.

The tall brunet leaned down to press his lips against the libero’s ankle, before straightening up and opening the lube. Squirting some out on his fingers, he spread it carefully before reaching down between Noya’s legs.

Noya felt warm, wet fingers press lightly against his entrance and paused his hand’s movements, letting out a content sigh. ”Yeah Asahi, do it.” He closed his eyes and continued stroking his shaft.

Asahi rubbed his fingers teasingly over Noya’s opening, looking hungrily as the other boy groaned, eyebrows furrowing in pleasure. The libero tried to press back against Asahi’s fingers, making the muscles in his thighs strain. Wanting more of the nice reactions, the older boy spread the lube all over Noya’s opening. He slowly pushed just the tip of his finger inside, making his lover gasp, before slipping it out again.

The libero opened his eyes abruptly and glared at Asahi. ”Get on with it, ace.” He growled lowly, eyebrows narrowed.

”Don’t stress me on this Yuu,” Asahi answered calmly, massaging the annoyed youth’s buttocks.

”But I want it now!” Noya complained, whining when Asahi traced the ring of muscle with a finger tip. 

”Why? Are you in a hurry?”

”Yes!” Nishinoya exclaimed, exasperatedly pumping himself faster for more stimulation. ”I’m close already, you need to hurry up!”

Asahi raised one eyebrow. ”Then why are you touching yourself?” He grabbed Noya’s hand and pulled it away from his cock. ”Just relax,” he soothed, leaning down to kiss his lover’s pouting lips, ”and let me take care of you.”

Noya started to snicker. ”You sound like a pervert Asahi-san…”

”What?!” The older boy pulled back, looking horribly insulted. ”I do not!”

The libero just continued to snicker, gazing up at his tall lover cheekily.

”I’m not a pervert.” Asahi gave him a half-hearted glare. Then, without warning, he pushed his entire finger into the other boy.

Noya yelped and widened his eyes, caught off guard. He got used to it quickly though and relaxed his muscles with a shaky breath.

Asahi shivered at the tight heat surrounding his finger. He placed his free hand on the inside of Noya’s thigh, spreading him a bit more. Pulling out of the tight orifice, he smoothly thrust the digit back in again, captivated by his lover’s body opening up for him.

”Mmhm like that Asahi…” Noya muttered, eyes heavy-lidded. He was fidgeting, biting on the thumbnail of one hand, the other one clutching at the clothing of the sofa.

Asahi adjusted his position to get more comfortable and ended up sitting on his knees. Taking a calming breath he slowly slipped a second finger into the libero, pushing it all the way in before pausing. ”You okay?” He asked, voice hoarse.

Noya winced slightly before nodding, tongue wetting his lips unconsciously. His chest heaved with every breath and he had stopped biting his nail to clutch onto the thigh Asahi wasn’t holding. 

”Tell me if it hurts,” Asahi warned before starting to steadily move his fingers in and out. He tried hard to ignore the aching in his own cock, and focus on getting his lover ready. Pausing the in-and out motion he started to scissor and twist his fingers within the other’s ass, spreading him.

The libero was panting. He latched onto Asahi’s hand on his leg and squeezed hard. ”A..asahi,” he groaned, locking his heated gaze with Asahi’s dark brown eyes. ”I want you.”

”Soon,” the ace hushed, adjusting his hand to hold Nishinoya’s in a comforting grip. He dragged his fingers along the other’s tight walls, before hooking his digits and rubbing firmly over his boyfriend’s prostate.

Eyes shooting up towards the ceiling, unseeing, the short boy let out an almost wounded noise. He felt like electric pulses were shooting through his entire body, all originated from that amazing spot deep inside. His cock was leaking steadily and beads of sweat was running down his temple. ”Uuh ’sahi…”

Swallowing slowly, Asahi stared at the libero’s face as he continued to brush lightly against the sensitive place. Noya was breathing rapidly and unsteadily, flushed over his cheeks and down his throat and chest. Asahi felt a bubbling warmth in his chest, mixing with the fire of arousal. 

Nishinoya was aching. His thighs strained and burned from holding them in the awkward position. He desperately needed to come, but didn’t want to before Asahi was in him. Trying to keep his orgasm at bay he tensed his stomach muscles and bit down on his bottom lip.

Asahi’s was also panting by now, just from watching his boyfriend unravel. He badly needed to sheathe his cock in the wonderful warmth, which was clutching at his fingers. He pushed a third finger against the trembling opening carefully and slowly pushed it through the tight ring. 

The libero tensed up and gave a small whine, the third finger stretching him uncomfortably. He tried his best to relax but was a bit too far gone to have much control of his body.

Murmuring soothing nonsense Asahi gingerly freed his hand from Nishinoya’s death grip. He took hold of his lover’s abandoned cock and rubbed his thumb over the leaking head, smearing the precome. The small brunet whined again and Asahi could see that his legs were shaking with tension. 

Asahi’s large hand on his cock served as a distraction from the slight pain in his rectum and Noya unconsciously relaxed. He felt the ace’s last finger push all the way in and moaned loudly, feeling full but not uncomfortably so. Pushing himself up to rest on his underarms he swatted at the taller boy’s hand, wanting it off his cock. ”Stop, need you to fuck me now.” He said hoarsely, wincing as he lowered his trembling thighs to rest on either side of Asahi’s hips. 

The long-haired ace leant down to mash their lips together, supporting his weight with one hand beside Noya’s torso. They kissed messily and desperately, both too far gone for any finesse. Asahi bit down on the libero’s bottom lip and nudged against his prostate again and again until Nishinoya practically sobbed against his mouth.

”I said stop,” Noya panted, breaking the kiss, ”I’m seriously going to come.” 

Asahi kissed his chin and slowly pulled out his fingers.”You ready then?” 

Nodding furiously, the younger boy watched as his lover ripped open the condom package and then rolled it on his cock, fumbling slightly. Asahi poured some more lube in his palm and started to coat his erection, biting his lip at the stimulation. Noya groaned impatiently and wrapped his legs around the ace’s hips, pushing his butt up against Asahi’s crotch.

The glass-hearted giant grunted and took hold of his cock with one hand, guiding it to the other’s opening. Clutching onto Noya’s hip with his other hand, he looked down at his lover, eyes dark with lust and warm with love. Wordlessly he asked for permission.

Noya used his legs to pull Asahi even closer, making the tip of his cock rub along his crack. He moaned at the sensation and nodded for the other to continue.

Closing his eyes, Asahi furrowed his eyebrows in concentration and slowly pressed against the opening to the other’s body. The amount of lube made it all a bit slippery but he soon managed to push the head through, the pink ring of muscle spreading to accommodate his large size.

The libero let out a choked gasp and above him Asahi moaned loudly. The ace’s shaft was large, quite a bit thicker than his fingers. Nishinoya looked into his boyfriend’s flushed face and tried to focus on relaxing and let Asahi in. He took deep breaths as he felt Asahi’s cock pushing deeper, filling him up completely. It was fine, he could do this. He had done this. And right now he was too horny for his body to put up much of a fight anyway.

”Yuu…” Asahi whimpered, jaw falling slack as he felt his lover’s heat envelop him completely. It was so tight and hot, he could barely stand it. Wouldn’t stand it for long actually. It was a good thing that the libero seemed to be close as well. ”C..can I move?”

”Yeah,” Noya rasped, giving an encouraging push with his ankles against Asahi’s lower back.

Asahi held onto Noya’s hips with both hands and slowly pulled his cock out, before equally slowly pushing inside again. His eyes glazed over at the amazing feeling and somewhere, like through a haze, he heard his lover moan and say his name. Needing more, he started to increase his pace, fucking the libero faster and deeper in every stroke.

Noya was a mess. Asahi kept brushing past his prostate on every thrust, making him throw his head back and howl. Arching his hips desperately, he grabbed at the ace’s biceps and pulled him down on top of him. Wrapping his arms around Asahi’s muscular shoulders, he molded their lips together.

The tall boy managed to get a hand out, placing it next to Noya’s head to steady himself. He whimpered into his lover’s mouth, hips rolling rapidly into the body beneath him. Damn he was so close, he felt like his insides were boiling. Thrusts going slightly erratic as he neared his climax, he slid one hand in between their bodies, grabbing Noya’s cock and stroking it roughly.

Arching his body almost completely off the couch, Nishinoya whined and tangled his hands in the ace’s loose hair, pulling on it hard. He needed relief badly, body strung high with tension. Suddenly, he felt his boyfriend tense up and soon he had Asahi’s face in his neck, letting out broken moans. 

Giving a few last thrusts Asahi came hard, biting into the libero’s shoulder to muffle his embarrassing noises. High on pleasure, he vaguely registered Noya shuddering beneath him, coming shortly after with a low grunt. Asahi groaned as the walls around his sensitive cock tightened like a vice and then he felt fluid coating his fingers. Feeling warm and fuzzy, Asahi closed his eyes and allowed himself to completely sink down on top of the libero, hand going out from beneath himself.

Nishinoya laid some minutes, catching his breath and stroking his half dozing lover’s hair. He was physically and mentally exhausted, but damn did he feel good. Finally deciding that Asahi was a bit too heavy and that he wasn’t completely comfortable still having his cock up his admittedly sore ass, Noya pushed his the ace’s large body off of himself. ”Move Asahi-san, you weigh like a ton.”

Sitting up sluggishly, making his limp shaft slip out of Noya, Asahi stared as the libero shuddered slightly and got up as well. He stifled a yawn in his arm and pulled off the used condom, tying it closed properly on his second try and unceremoniously dumping it on the floor.

The libero reached for the closest possible garment and ended up with Asahi’s t-shirt in his hands. He quickly wiped himself off, and then made sure to clean Asahi’s messy hand as well.

Asahi felt like he ought to be grossed out and protest about the whole thing but was too tired to bother. He groggily registered that the television was on and reached for the remote, shutting it off. Then he spotted a suspicious white spot on the sofa and decided that he had to wash the clothing before his parents got back. He also had a vague feeling of that he should set his alarm for something tomorrow… but then he was promptly tackled by Noya and pushed down on his back.

The younger boy, who’d snatched up Asahi’s hoodie once again and pulled it on, laid down on top of his boyfriend. He snuggled into the ace’s broad chest and let out a content sigh. Smiling as he felt Asahi’s arms lazily drape around him, he kissed Asahi’s right pec and closed his eyes.

”Thank you so much for tonight,” he murmured. ”I was tired and disappointed with myself and you gave me exactly what I needed. You’re my hero, Asahi-san.”

”Mm nah,” Asahi mumbled, barely conscious. ”I’m not. I’m not even a pillar. More like a birch. You’re the hero.”

Noya lifted his head off of his boyfriend’s chest, looking confused. ”Huh?”

”Nothing.” The glass hearted ace smiled, eyes closed and breathing slowly. ”Love you.” He whispered, before yawning widely and wrapping his arms tighter around his guardian deity.

”Yeah,” Nishinoya nuzzled into Asahi’s chest. ”Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... uhm so I hope you liked it! 
> 
> I haven't written sex with these two before, so there was quite a bit to think about. Asahi is quite bold and forward in this, because in this story they're already together. And have probably fucked quite a bit. I have a feeling Noya has quite the libido. 
> 
> I have created a tumblr account, so I can fangirl and maybe post some things over there as well. It's completely fresh and new but if you would like to discuss some shipping head canons or other hq stuff, feel free to visit me at raptorez. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
